River Krusts
River krusts are a type of mollusk seen in Dishonored, which are often found in humid environments, such as on the underside of piers. They are immobile, but can sense nearby activities and spit a caustic liquid toward those that they perceive as enemies. River krusts possess durable carapaces that protect their soft insides. These insides are only exposed during their attacks. Corvo Attano can first encounter river krusts shortly before Kaldwin's Bridge during the mission The Royal Physician, or if he uses possession on a fish to get to the sewer under The Hound Pits Pub, at the end of the mission The High Overseer. Combat *River krusts only attack Corvo if he is detected within a specific range. Getting out of that range will cause the river krust to close its shell again and become idle. *The shell of river krusts protects them from melee attacks, but it cannot defend them against bullets and explosives. *Krusts tend to gather in groups, called colonies, making them good potential targets for grenades; individual krusts are easy to kill with a well-aimed crossbow bolt or a bullet once their shell is open. Alternately a spring razor placed on or near a Krust's shell when it is closed will be set off the next time the Krust attempts to attack; if Corvo is able to provoke several River Krusts at once, the springrazor will kill all of them. *River krusts can be avoided by simply running or sneaking past them. However, killing them and looting their corpses often yields valuable river krust pearls, which can be sold for 25 to 50 coins depending on size. *Killing river krusts does not generate Chaos. *River krust "spit" is extremely caustic, and even a single krust can kill Corvo quickly if caution is not taken. *Corvo can possess river krusts, but cannot move or attack while doing so. Trivia *A book mentions that River Krusts have both male and female reproductive systems, and that they are born from some kind of "slick" covering the shores. *River Krusts are suspected to be one of the main ingredients of both Piero's Spiritual Remedy and Sokolov's Elixir. *Pearls produced by krusts are highly valued. **According to the Heart, orphan boys are given the hazardous job of retrieving pearls hidden inside the river krusts, and only those who are extremely rich can afford to buy a necklace made of the prized gemstones. *The Heart mentions that some of the liquor from the Distillery District tastes like it was distilled from river krusts. *If a dead river krust is hit with a sword enough times, it will open, displaying its insides. *The Dead Eels bottle river krust acid and use it as a type of ranged weapon. Gallery riverkrusts02.png|A dead, open river krust. Galvani's river krust drawing.jpg|Physiology of a river krust by Doctor Galvani riverkrusts01.png|A colony of river krusts. river krust2.png|A dead river krust. river krust01.png|Corvo is attacked by river krusts. river krust03.png|Four river krusts, one growing from a boat. krusty01.png|A live closed river krust. River_Krust.jpg|A river krust seen in the Flooded District. Huge_Riverkrust.png|A giant dead river krust Riverkrust_Pearl.png|A river krust with a pearl Category:Animals Category:Enemies